


Mine

by TMWolf



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Character Growth, F/M, Leviathan - Freeform, Love, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Shall we date? Obey Me, Sub Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Teasing, leviathan is trying his best, otaku boy just wants to be loved, the title is not as ominous as you think lmao, there's a tease in it don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMWolf/pseuds/TMWolf
Summary: For @InuWritesStuff (HighTideSiren @ twitter)!!!Taylor (OFC) and Levi have been dating for a while now, and while he knows he loves her his anxiety and competition with his brothers makes it hard to believe. Sometimes, though, all it takes is some demons flirting with your girl to make you confident enough to call her "mine"....
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/gifts).



> Cover art by me :)

It was a beautiful night in the Devildom, the spring well in session as hinted by the strange, but beautiful flowers and trees and plants all in bloom. There were even unusual animals befitting a realm made for demons that reminded Taylor of the creatures back home that would come out and about, signaling the season. She couldn’t really say it was the same here, what with there never being any Sun whatsoever, but the ruler of the kingdom had explained himself it was basically the same minus sunlight. Hell, she’d already experienced fall and winter, and spring was definitely her favorite so far. It was warm, but cool, and, well, it had taken up until now to finally forge the bonds with the three loves of her life.

She lamented two of the three were too busy to meet up right now, but they had duties to attend to. That, or they were getting into trouble, which she would hear about soon enough--what, with being their “keeper” and all. Lucifer had made some snarky comment in such a way, anyways, and she couldn’t entirely argue. She supposed that came with being in love with three troublemakers. They were her troublemakers, though, and one of them had decided to finally break out of his shell and come out with her to the main courtyard garden of the Royal Academy of Diavolo. It was a quaint, but beautiful place with foliage all brilliantly placed and mixed with the ironwork aesthetic found all around that matched the light-gray cobble and brickwork of the pathways.

And it was there on such a bench in the lovely location, surrounded by the four walls of the academy, that she found herself with her favorite otaku, doing his absolutely best to convince her of, well, the greatness of the plot of his favorite ninja series. 

“Okay, no, no, no, no--that is  _ not _ what Naruto is about. It’s not just some ninjas running around beating each other up with magic skills. There is a whole super in-depth arc about character growth and bad monsters not being the actual bad guys, and then some other higher-power bad guy, and then you also have the intertwining plot line of two guys who are really good friends and part of a team and who were like brother dealing with the betrayal by one and the other one trying to find the answers and--.”

“Levi, that just sounds like one dude is hard for the other and goes on some adventure and makes other crazy stuff happened just to reunite with his lover.”

“.... Why are you so mean, Taylor?”

The young woman before the Demon Lord avatar of Envy only replied with a mischievous smirk. She tilted her head just so, her dark-brown center bangs falling over one eye while her longer side ones shifted as much as her head had. She reached back to twirl some of her tanned locks of her ponytail, green eyes regarding her lover. He really was such a dork--a cute dork, of course; what with his lustrous, purple hair that fell over his eyes; the golden glow of the iris; his turquoise nail polish that contrasted the rest of him. His RAD Uniform was a delight, too; always reminding her of a nobleman army suit or something, but it was a stylish black with dark turquoise undershirt with a terribly made purple tie and it just--it suited him. 

“You know I love you, babe,” she teased, twirling her locks faster and batting her lashes. Of course he saw through her playing it sweet; she was by no means a push over and meant everything she said. He didn’t mind, of course; rather, he enjoyed this playfulness. She reserved it only for him, after all. Or, well, two of his brothers, too, but  _ no one else _ . She was  _ his _ girlfriend--and his brothers’--but no other demons got to see her like this or partake of her beauty. She was  _ their _ Taylor and theirs alone, and he savored these moments between lessons with her. It was the only time he really felt himself--and like being with others was okay. It was enough to actually get him out of his room, anyways, which was an accomplishment in itself. 

He chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, I do. You’re my little Ruri-chan.”

“No, it’s  _ Taylor-chan _ . I’m actually real and  _ not _ some anime girl,” she huffed, folding her arms with a pout--puffed cheek included.

“Aaah, no, it’s a compliment! I swear! You know how much I like Ruri-chan!! She’s my favorite, and you’re my favorite so you’re like her--but better!” he whined, shoulders slumping.

“Uh-huh. Well, I  _ guess _ that’s okay then. But you better not call me here name or I’m not going to spend time with you for--for…,” she paused, tapping her finger on her lip for a moment before pointing it at him, “a  _ week _ .”

Leviathan gasped, “ _ What!? _ No!! That’s not fair! Those jerks are gonna get to spend so much time with you!”

“Then be a good boy,” Taylor teased again, sticking out her tongue. Her purple-haired lover really was so cute and easy to tease. She did sometimes worry it was due to his reclusive nature and not being social, which would be good for him to not keep doing. It was hard to change habits, though, but he was doing his best, and was willing to come spend time with her outside his room. He did it for  _ her _ because he cared and loved her, and so just being out here in the garden of the school meant a lot. Sure, he wasn’t going to interact with anyone else and would glare at those who tried to come near, but baby steps were still steps. 

She was just grateful that he got along with his brothers okay. Despite being an Envoy of Envy, he had managed to be okay with letting her love Mammon and Beelzebub just the same. It had taken a  _ lot _ of work to deal with it, including a very long, difficult talk after they got into a fight. It had  _ not _ been fun, but they made it through and now they were better for it. There were still some hurdles to go over and she knew more would come in the future, but that was how relationships went. They just had to be brave and smart enough to talk it out instead of letting it fester and get to the point it was hurting everyone--not that she would let it get that far.

She was the glue between them all, after all, and she was just grateful and happy to be the one all three of the brothers loved. 

“You drive a hard bargain,  _ Taylor _ - _ chan _ ,” Levi snickered and leaned over suddenly to leave a kiss on her cheek. “I forgot some things I need in my room, so I’m gonna go and get them and be right back okay?”

“Sure thing. But be quick before I die of boredom without you here, alright?” Taylor giggled, returning the peck. The affection sent a jolt of joy through the demon, making him grin like a foolish imp. He was her foolish imp, though, and so he stole one more kiss before standing up from the bench they’d been on and walking briskly through the cobbled stone path into the main building.

Despite being a recluse, he knew the entire realm like the back of his hand. Just a few turns here and there and perhaps another long hallway and then he’d be back in his room--his safe space. His, well… recluse. Because that was what he was. A recluse. An otaku. Someone who wouldn’t be loved by anyone because of how useless he was. Someone Taylor should never have fallen for because surely she wouldn’t. There was no way someone so beautiful and loving and caring and talented as her would want to be with a freeloading loser like him--

_ No. _

Levi stopped mid step in the hallway, shaking his head physically as he did mentally. He couldn’t keep thinking like that. He shouldn’t. Taylor had told him time and time again how much she loved him and that it wasn’t a mistake whenever they kissed or he held her in his arms, or when they made love--she wanted  _ him _ . Him. The otaku. The loser. No; the former general in the Celestial Realm’s army. He wasn’t a nobody, even if he was crazy about anime and manga and had social anxiety. He was still loved even if social events could freak him out. He was still adored despite his failings, and Taylor had shown him that and still did every day. 

And if Taylor, someone who could have anyone they wanted, loved him, and thought the world of him--then maybe it was true. 

And maybe he could start believing it. Or try to.

Leviathan inhaled deeply, letting his chest push all the way out, and then exhaled just as slow. Taylor had taught him that; to re-center himself and work to push the anxious thoughts away. It wasn’t easy, and he wasn’t sure it ever would be or that he would never not think this way, but for his girlfriend, he would try. She deserved that from him, and he loved her too much not to. One day he would make not just her proud, but himself, too. 

For now, though, he forced himself to hold his head high, remember that he  _ was _ loved--even as much as his cooler brothers--and marched right on again towards his room. It was a bit messy, although he never liked to admit it. He had games galore all around along with as much manga and anime peripheral he could afford and fit. His pride and joy, of course, being his 36 Ruri-chan figures that greeted him with smiles and dazzling poses befitting her show appearance. Not that she compared to Taylor, but he still loved her adorable design. He couldn’t spare them time today, however; he had something to give the love of his life. 

He wanted to surprise her as much as possible, and he meant to do so earlier, but she’d picked him up from his room to go to the courtyard so that had been waylaid. Now was the time, though, and he happily brought out the box he’s managed to purchase from the mortal realm that he just  _ knew _ she would love based on their talks about Gigamon together. She’d been trying to save up but kept spending on all three of them instead, so it was time to finally give back to her. He couldn’t wait to see her face! She was going to be so excited and delighted!

It was the least he could do, and so he happily trotted out of his room and back down the hallway, making sure the gift was secured in its box within his jacket. He grinned like a fool as he hurried back the way he came and to the courtyard where Taylor would be waiting for him on the bench still. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when she spotted something rather unsightly. 

His chest tightened, eyes widening and slit thinning. A low rumble escaped his throat, and he could sense his power flaring, though he quelled it soon enough. Even so, his shoulders were tight and lifted, and his tail twitched unhappily behind him. How could he not, though?

Some fuckers had decided to take it upon themselves to surround his precious Taylor as if--as if they had the  _ right _ to be there?! How dare they! The balls they had to dare to even be around her! He could tell even from far away they were some low-life, low-tier demons who couldn’t even spark a simple spell or even fight a rat if it came down to it. They were the scum of the demon realm, and he would bet they were only sticking around Taylor right now because they could sense her witch powers. He bet that was  _ all _ they cared about, too. They didn’t know the real Taylor. They didn’t want to, as fucking stupid as that made them. They didn’t know how kind she could be or how sweet and caring--or that she stopped his and his brothers from ripping each other apart and tended to their wounds and made them all feel better and wanted and worth something! They didn’t know how strong and brave she was or how she would willingly throw her life away to protect the people she loved. Hell, they didn’t know how brave she was just for sticking around here!

They didn’t see any of that, and they didn’t deserve to.

Worse still, they  _ knew _ who she was with. They  _ knew _ she was with his brothers--and with  _ him _ ! The former general of the Celestial army! One of the seven demon brothers! The envoy of envy! They knew and yet they dared!

A low snarl escaped his lips, his demon form unable to hold back. These fuckers dared touch what was his. Taylor was  _ his _ girlfriend.  _ His _ love of his life. They didn’t deserve to be in her presence, and he’d be damned if he let them keep to it.

Ice shot through him when one of the demons suddenly lifted a hand and touched her shoulder. Ice turned to fire, and he was ready to rip them apart. Taylor would probably be cross with him if he did, though, and he’d most likely get into trouble since this was school grounds. He had to play it smart then--play it cool. He couldn’t harm them, but he could make them regret ever doing anything to  _ his _ girlfriend. 

Scowling, Levi trudged towards the little group of asshats and was glad Taylor was turned away from him. He would have hated for her to see his expression right now. Thankfully, she never moved even as he came up being her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and her chest. He made sure his mouth was pressed against the back of her head; easy enough being he stood a few inches taller. His tail flicked once in a dangerous display and his eyes went wide to show the golden glow of his irises more predominantly. His expression was still dark, though, and his dark aura expanded and grew to let them know one inexplicable thing: 

  
  


_ MINE _

  
  


The demons noticed immediately and flinched.

Damn straight.

“Uh, sorry--um, Taylor, right?”

The young woman smiled, tilting her head just so, “Yeah, that’s right. You guys alright? You look a little pale.”

“Oh, yeah, no we’re good. Real good, really good. Yeah, definitely. Nothing wrong  _ at all _ . We just uh--I think we forgot something. In, um, our dorm rooms, y’know? We really,  _ really _ need to go get it, too. It’s super important for class and if we don’t get it we’re going to be in a lot of trouble.”

“Oh man!” she mock-gasped, even bringing her hand up to her mouth. “That’s crazy! Well, I won’t keep you two waiting then. You obviously should hurry and go get it before you get into trouble! It was nice talking to you both, I’m glad you stopped by to chat! I’m always happy to meet new people.”

“Aaah, yeah, nice meeting you too!” the other demon laughed, eyes unable to meet hers anymore. With that, the two scurried off--rather quickly and with their tails tucked between their legs. I was an amusing sight, that was for sure. She had a very good idea why it happened, and it had to do with the owner of the arms that encompassed her. Giggling, Taylor looked over her shoulder at Levi, and just barely caught the remnants of his eyes glowing as they returned to normal. She couldn’t stop a smirk from forming, though returned back to a smile when Levi looked down at her. 

She purred, “So.”

He blushed immediately, looking away and coughing awkwardly, “So.”

“Want to, y’know, tell me about that?”

“About what?” he inquired innocently with a shrug, finally releasing her.

“Oh, you know,” she mused, gesturing lazily as she rolled her eyes and then stared right at him, “how you did the whole ‘alpha male, this is my woman’ thing behind me? I could  _ feel _ the intimidation going on behind me. Oh, and let’s not forget the demons you practically made shit their pants.”

“I--I was just--I… I mean, I… um… I… okay… maybe… did,” Levi mumbled, twiddling his fingers. Taylor only laughed as she stepped over to embrace him proper, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying his face into his neck. He paused, surprised, but returned the hug. He savored it as he always did, breathing in her scent and just enjoying the warmth she gave and filled him with. She really was his--not even those demons could lure her away. 

“Levi, you dork. You know I’d never leave you for small fry like that, don’t you?” she smirked playfully, tugging on his hoodie. He blushed again, looking away and his tail flicked this way and that.

“I mean, yeah, I know that. I just…. It pisses me off seeing them acting like they deserve you or have any right to be in your presence you know? It should only be me talking to you, y’know? Like what’s so good about them that they get to talk to you, and I don’t? Why don’t I get to just walk up whenever I want and say hi? Why don’t---.”

He would have gone on, but Taylor’s hand pressed to his mouth, silencing him. Golden eyes found green, and there was only affection there. His shoulders fell and he closed his eyes to breathe in and out slowly. His girlfriend chuckled as she lowered her hands to grab his, squeezing gently. 

“There we go,” she hummed with a musical tone to it. “Better?”

“Better. But… still…”

“No ‘still’, Levi. I love  _ you _ . Just like I told you with your brothers, I love you so, so much--and in my own unique way. No one else can compare to you, and those demons will never matter to me like you do, okay?”

“I… okay. I just… sometimes I forget. But you’re right--I know you’re right,” he sighed. 

She rubbed her thumbs along his hands, “You’re darn right I’m right. And you know why I am?”

“Why?” he snickered.

“Because you’re  _ mine _ ,” she winked and reached up to grab his jacket to pull him in for a quick, but deep kiss. He melted, of course, savoring her taste and the passion she sent even in the short span of just a couple of seconds. He was dazed when she pulled away, a foolish smile on his face. She giggled as she stepped back and held his hands again. “So, what’d you need to get? I take it you  _ actually  _ got something unlike those demons?”

“Got something…?  _ Oh _ ! Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yes I did! Okay close your eyes!” he beamed, practically bouncing on his toes. Taylor just laughed and did as told. “Okay hold out your hands!”

She did that, too, giggling with delight as she waited. There was a shuffle of clothing and a zipper, and then the button of what she was sure was a box was put into her hand.

“Okay, open your eyes!” he laughed, and when she could see again in her hands was the very Gigamon figurine she’d been saving up for ages for in her hands. It cost so much and yet--it was there. Right there. In her hand. Her gasp was loud and her eyes wide as she looked up at Levi, who’s grin went ear to ear.

“YOU BEAUTIFUL OTAKU!” she squealed and leaped on him, the figure’s box still in hand. He laughed happily, wrapping her up tight in his arms. He spun them to avoid losing balance, getting lost in the joy she felt that fueled his own. He was so glad he was right! She even peppered his face with kisses as he set her down, though kept his hand entwined on her lower back. “Oh my  _ God _ , Levi I love it, I’m so happy! Thank-you, thank-you!!!”

“Only the best for you, Taylor--for all you’ve done for me. And my brothers. But mostly me,” he snickered with a playful wink.

“Oh, Levi… you didn’t have to, but… thank-you,” she sighed happily, staring at the figure and then up at him. She leaned up to kiss him gently. “I love you.”

His smile could have reached the heavens, “I love you, too.”

And for once, his fears didn’t try to tell him otherwise.


End file.
